


Forever

by fadewithfury (foxmoon)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex in a TARDIS, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmoon/pseuds/fadewithfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose spend the night together after she says 'forever.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found this fic again on my drive and realized I hadn't re-posted it since I took it down some time ago. Enjoy - this is the first smut fic I wrote.

Rose drifted out of slumber to find herself wrapped in a cocoon of pinstripes. _It hadn’t been a dream_. The Doctor held her against his chest, warmth and security, like she had never felt before, radiated between them. His quadruple heartbeat should have made her anxious, as her heart had often tried to match what it interpreted as a rapid rhythm. But—instead, it had become synonymous with joy, so she could only relax to its cadence.  She wiggled, snuggling closer to him as her lips curled into a smile. She felt his fingers sweep through her hair and she sighed.

The night before, the Doctor had come into her room, claiming to sense that she was having a rough time falling asleep. They had been through a lot lately: Krop Tor, facing a devil and near death. Rose had been trapped by the Wire and the Doctor had been trapped in a drawing. Seemed the universe was determined to keep them apart.

She had fallen asleep in his arms as soon as they enveloped her, and he had clearly made no attempts to leave.  She nuzzled against the scratchy material of his suit, breathing in his scent. His hand found its way through her hair to the nape of her neck, and she whimpered as he stroked her sensitive skin. Emboldened by this seemingly clear show of affection, she arched against him slid her palm over his stomach, fingertips toying with a button on his suit jacket. 

“You’re awake,” he said, his hand going still.

Rose’s entire body tingled as his voice vibrated in his chest, but her hand went still in echo of his. “I—yes, but you…” She swallowed, heart hammering. “You don’t have to stop. S’nice…”

“You seemed to sleep peacefully.” The Doctor said, untangling his hand from her hair.

Rose nearly wept at the loss of his hand, and she wondered what had tempted him to touch her like that in the first place if he was so keen to stop. “I think so. Better than I’ve slept in a long time. I had a dream we were on a moon with a waterfall,” Rose said, her voice groggy.

“Why were we there?” asked the Doctor. He put his other hand over her hand that was resting on his stomach and slid his fingers between hers.

 “I don’t know.” Perplexed, Rose watched him entwine his hand with hers. “But it was beautiful. The waterfall was huge, and it fell from the moon to the planet below. Mad, isn’t it?”

“ _You’re_ mad. Or brilliant. I can’t decide,” the Doctor said as he lifted her hand.

Rose propped up on her elbow and furrowed her brow. She suspected that he was in the process of removing her hand from his coat buttons and felt as though she’d been dunked in a pool of ice water.  She scanned his expression for any hint of distaste at her closeness. “What? Why?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just—there really is a planet like that. Qelle, it’s called. Has a moon that is more or less a low-orbiting meteor. Waterfall flows right from that moon down to the planet’s largest ocean. You haven’t heard of it? Just dreamed of it out of the blue like that?” He tugged at her hand as he spoke, pulling her arm the rest of the way across his torso. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her in a breath-squelching hug.

The air rushed out of Rose’s lungs as he squeezed her, and she grinned, entwining her arms around him as best as she could with him lying on his back.

“I’ll take you there. What do you say?” He loosened his grip, but kept his arms around her.

“Ready when you are.” Rose relaxed against him once more and lifted her head to look at his face. She found her lips just centimeters from his chin. He was smiling with his eyes closed, hair an exquisite mess. Rose leaned in, drawn to touch him by some force more powerful than her own will. Her lips brushed briefly against the line of his jaw. She pretended that it was an accident and shifted, eyes wide as she surveyed his reaction. His smile had faded, but his eyes remained closed. A little worry line appeared between his brows and she felt a hand slide up her arm to cradle the back of her head. She bit her lip as his eyes opened.

“Hello,” he said, his gaze searching hers.

“Hello.” Rose’s voice came out as a whisper. If the room wasn’t so quiet, she’d wonder if she made any sound at all. The sorrow in his eyes unnerved her, reminded her of her dream. She hadn’t been able to see his face, but she knew it was him. A very grief-stricken him.

“Tell me more about your dream,” the Doctor said, his voice softer as his hand slid around to touch her face.

Rose swallowed and her eyes drifted closed at his touch.  Whenever he wanted to stop torturing her like this would be nice.  As her eyes opened again, she brought a hand up to toy with the knot of his tie. More than once, accidentally on purpose, she let her fingers graze against the cool skin of his neck. “That’s all I can remember, really.”

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed slightly, and Rose suspected he knew that she was lying.  She just didn’t want to spoil the moment with revealing the somber undertones of her dream. His thumb brushed across her cheek and she felt her heart would burst with love for him. But then his hand was gone. The arm that had been around her back drifted away as well, though his eyes remained fixed on hers, dark and wanting. “Rose, I should get to the console room.”

“Sudden urge to repair something?” Her tone was cheeky, but she had to know the true nature of his withdrawal. He could caress her face, run his fingers through her hair, but the moment she began returning his touches, he’d stall and mutter some excuse to leave.

“Always.” And he smiled at her, that infectious, disarming, infuriating smile.

Rose rolled her eyes, but let her fingers slide from his tie to his neck, up his face and through his hair. “Did you sleep?” She dragged her nails over and behind his ear “Do you dream?”

The Doctor’s smile slowly fell away, but he never once took his eyes off of her. “No. Yes.”

Rose barely registered that he had answered her. The feel of his hair sliding between her fingers was too pleasant and required her complete attention. She let her fingernails continue to graze across his scalp when he didn’t stop her, though she paused briefly to look down at him.

His eyes were now closed, and all of the worry lines had fled from his face. Rose smiled and pulled her hand away, deciding a little turnabout was fair play. “I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

The Doctor actually whined. “Didn’t have to stop.”

“So, you liked it, did you?”

“Mmm,” was all he said, eyes still closed.

Rose leaned in close. “Thought you had to do some repairs?”

“No. I just left the TARDIS drifting in the vortex all night after nudging her in the direction of home. So, we may or may not be about to land on Pangaea—or the sixty-fourth century. Can never be sure. Well, you can, if you’re paying attention. Which I haven’t been, as I’ve been here. I’ll have to check before we land.” The Doctor opened his eyes.

“Don’t really care.” Rose said with a wide grin. “We could park and peek outside first?”

The Doctor returned her smile. “I like the way you think.”

But neither of them moved. Rose lowered her head back to his chest and draped her arm across his torso once more. “Maybe later, yeah?”

“Do you want to go back to sleep?”

“No.” Rose bit her lip and hoped he’d forget about his repairs as well.

The Doctor made no reply, and Rose could only guess at his expression. His heartsbeat had quickened since she last listened, but within a moment of her noticing, it slowed down to its natural pace. Must be nice to be able to consciously regulate such things. It occurred to her that he didn’t want her to know she had such an effect on him. A challenge. She grinned to herself as she slid her hand under his pinstriped coat and down to his abdomen. The hard buttons of his shirt dragged against her palm, and were soon caught in her fingertips. She fumbled with one of the buttons, popping it open and sliding a finger through the space between to stroke his skin. His heartsbeat quickened, but slowed back to normal within seconds.

The Doctor didn’t move. Not at all. Rose figured he’d at least squeak and fly out of the room if her touches offended his delicate Time Lord sensibilities. She wanted to gaze at him as she did this. Wanted to see the effect she had on him, but she was afraid that it would unweave the spell that was enabling him to let her touch him in the first place. With a trembling hand, she undid the buttons of his pinstriped coat, and then moved on to the remaining buttons of his shirt until she could untuck it from his trousers. He made no move to stop her, and his hand even landed on her hip. Emboldened, Rose slid her entire hand into his shirt and splayed her fingers over his belly. Gradually, she slipped her hand lower, admiring the feel of his skin, of the thin line of hair that led down into his trousers. Her own heartbeat rocketed as she glanced down to see that he was quite obviously aroused. She rubbed her legs together at the sight, wanting nothing more than to have him sink into her.

“Rose,” the Doctor sighed.

“Could I just…” Rose began, but further words wouldn’t come. She sought his permission; his approval, and his arousal was encouraging…but this was all so new. She withdrew her hand when he didn’t reply right away.

The Doctor shifted under her. “Please, touch me.”

Rose lifted her head to look up at him, not believing her ears. His eyes were closed, but they opened following her movement. Her lips went dry, and she grazed her tongue across them. His eyes were so dark; and she was a butterfly in his web. The hand he had placed on her hip began to move. It slid up and under her jumper, and she responded with a sharp intake of breath as the coolness of his fingers touched her burning skin. Her blood turned to honey in her veins and a searing ache welled up from her core. Her nipples grew taut as his fingers traveled up higher, exposing her waist to the fan-circulated air of her room. Rose let out a breathy sigh as her eyes drifted shut.

“Please,” the Doctor prompted. It wasn’t a request.

Rose plunged her hand back through the opening of his shirt, slid it once more across his belly to his waist. She drew her fingers up his side, and then she moved on to unravel the knot in his tie. She slipped it from his shirt and tossed it aside.

The Doctor watched her, and when she had finished, he lifted up to his elbow so he could slide completely out of his coat and shirt. He settled back and Rose drank him in; the freckles, the lean planes of his body, the light hair on his chest, his long, lanky arms with hands resting on his abdomen. How human he looked. She knew better, though, as she reached out to touch his forearm and met with cool skin. She felt him watching her in that alien way of his—a curious scientist, fascinated by this quandary—a woman in his bed.

Rose lost her ability to hold back, and dipped her head down to the little dip at the base of his neck. She kissed him there, and up his throat, over his adam’s apple, and to his jaw. Her hand slid over his chest and up to cradle his face as she brushed her lips over his. He caught her bottom lip between his, kissing her with as much unrestraint, objective observation no longer as satisfying. Her tongue grazed his upper lip and he opened for her completely. Their kiss deepened further. The Doctor’s hands had made their way up her back and through her hair as he crushed his mouth over hers. Rose whimpered at the ferocity of his kiss and slung a leg over his waist to straddle him. His free hand found her thigh, held her in place. She grinded over his erection, making him groan, and each movement only increased her need. It was torture through her jeans.

Rose broke the kiss and climbed off of him so she could slip her jumper over her head and add it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. The Doctor sat up, his eyes scanning over her exposed waist, and up further to her lace-clad breasts. He swallowed and with what appeared to be great effort, shifted his gaze up to her eyes. Rose smiled at him and moved in close, resting her hands on his bare shoulders. She brushed her fingertips over the freckles there and slid her hands down his arms until she had his hands clasped within hers.

“Is this all right?” The Doctor said as he brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

“Yeah,” was all Rose could muster.

***

The Doctor released her hands and leaned in to kiss her stomach, just above her navel. It had been a struggle to remain in control of his body’s responses to her touches. A niggling notion that he’d _wanted_ to lose control was brushed aside as he rested his hands on her hips.  His thumb stroked over the soft skin just above the waistband of her jeans. Rose responded with her own soft touches along the nape of his neck. He placed another kiss on her hip bone, and more along her lower belly. The smell of her arousal so nearby drove him mad. Desperately, he wanted to taste her, the press of his lips not sufficient enough to gather the elements he needed to build a complete mental resource. Rose slipped her hands through his hair again, and he sighed, his eyes falling closed. He rested his cheek against her, just below her breasts. It felt so good to be touched like this. For a moment, he’d allow himself to feel worthy of it. But as he looked up once more to see Rose watching him, lip caught in her teeth, he could no longer remain idle.

Rose was first to act, however. She withdrew her hands from his hair and brought them to her jeans, unfastening them and sliding them over her hips, her bum. Her thighs.  The Doctor caressed each area of skin as it was exposed, hooked his thumbs in the straps of her knickers. Instead of pulling them down, he straightened his posture and pressed a series of kisses on her chest and over the gentle curve of her breasts. He felt her move to unclasp her bra, and it fell away from her body without much of a second glance as she arched against his touch.  His hands moved up to caress her breasts, thumb circling one nipple as he moved his mouth to close over the other. Rose’s blissful sigh encouraged him further, and he swirled his tongue around the taut peak, drawing it into his mouth with slight suction. His teeth grazed her nipple as her moan incited him to suck harder, then released the sensitive bud to move on and repeat the action to her other nipple.

The Doctor was increasingly aware of how uncomfortable his trousers had become. Tasting her skin was even more intoxicating than tasting her mouth. He wanted to sample every part of her, to obtain a full analysis. Someday it would help make his memory of her all the more profound. _Not again_ … He cursed his mind’s ability to focus on layers of action, meaning and possibility. Lifting away from the nipple he’d been tending to, he blew across it, making her gasp. Her gasp of pleasure was exactly what he needed to keep him from spiraling into thoughts of the inevitable.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Rose said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

The Doctor looked up at her with a grin. “You’re impossible to resist, it would seem.” Blimey, how he loved her. With that, he stood and slid his hands through her hair, pulling her mouth against his. Her lips parted for him easily, and she pressed her body against his. He was momentarily stunned by the sensation of her breasts against his chest, and went very still. Her hands slid down his shoulders, his back, around his waist and to the front of his trousers. She pressed her hand against his arousal, massaging along its length. He broke the kiss and hissed, lowering his head to burrow in her neck. Finally, she had touched him.

He rocked his hips, pressing himself against her hand. But it didn’t bring relief. He felt embarrassed, betrayed by his body’s biological urgency. Centuries of Time Lord institutionalized sexual repression flew out the window the moment he’d opened the curtain and allowed Rose inside. Rose removed her hand from him and toyed with the button of his trousers, popping it open. She almost slid her fingers through the opening, but the Doctor stopped her. He gently drew her hands away so he could remove the rest of his clothes himself. It’d been so long, that her direct touch alone might have done him in. Rose seems to understand as she went to step out of her knickers and moved around him to sit on the bed.

The Doctor turned towards her and her eyes dropped to his erection. He knew he looked human enough, and functioned basically the same. Subtle differences could be chalked up to physical variety within a species. No two human sexual organs looked the same, and that was considered completely normal. No, he wasn’t human, but…the lighting was dim at least. Was he feeling self-conscious? He swallowed; glad he kept these thoughts to himself. He was often admonished for his unstoppable gob, but if they only knew how much more useless information rattled in his brain…  
  
_Hang on. Had she just licked her lips?_ The Doctor’s eyes widened as she began to nudge forward, her face so close to his cock that he could feel her breath. He should’ve stopped her, really needed to stop her, but found that he wanted it to happen so badly that he relented and let her mouth envelop him. His hand fell to the top of her head as she took him further into her warm mouth. His eyes slammed shut and he forced his mind to solve complicated equations involving rare elements and chemical reactions. He thought of timelines and how they flowed ever onward, intersected, looped back and branched off into a million different possibilities. How they circled and danced, much like her tongue was doing around the tip of his cock. She stroked him with his hand, skimming back the foreskin and took him deeper into her mouth. He groaned and thrust a couple of times. He felt himself nearing the edge and he really needed to stop her, but it was heaven. Unexpectedly, she pulled back, flashing him a proud smile as she settled back on her forearm. She curled her legs on the bed so he’d get a full view of the swell of her hip and the cleft of her bum. He watched as she caressed her thigh, her lower abdomen, and soon her fingers disappeared to dip into the shadow that hid her sex. 

The Doctor’s jaw grew slack, but he tore his eyes away and climbed on the bed, hands resting on either side of her shoulders. He needed her now, too far gone to play such coy games. Rose rolled over to her back as he hovered over her. Her hand went up to touch his face as she looked into his eyes. He returned her gaze, drinking her in. Her hair fanned out on the pillow, a corona of sunlight around her head. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes hooded and lips parted in need. The Doctor soon found himself overcome with that haunting sensation he’d felt while watching fireworks—that something was coming, something that could tear them apart. He didn’t want to tell her, loved how she was unspoilt by the inevitable truth. How she wanted to be with him forever and truly believed that she could. Jealousy settled in as he wished that like her, he could live in this moment without knowing. Then, her hand stroked his cock and he could think of nothing else but being inside of her.

The Doctor kissed her lips; it was chaste, but lingering. More kisses were trailed down her neck, her chest. Her breasts rose and fell with each labored breath and she rubbed her thighs together. Amazed that all of this was for him, because of him… he gently placed his hands on her knees. Rose’s legs fell open without resistance. She moaned, rolling her hips. He’d never forget the sight of her like this; would likely continue to stroke himself to this memory for many incarnations to come. He caressed her thigh, keeping his eyes on her face.

“Please,” she breathed, hips shifting again.

The Doctor obliged, and lowered his head between her legs to place a kiss on her inner thigh. He took two fingers and slid them through her folds, on either side of her clit, all the way from her curls down to her core.  He intentionally avoided touching her most sensitive spot directly, wanting to follow her cues. She moaned, head tilting back. She was already so wet and dripping that it didn’t take much effort to coax moisture up from her core over inner folds. He continued to avoid her clit, circling and growing ever closer, but not quite making contact. She bit her lip and rolled her hips, urging him on. She begged for him to touch her where she wanted him to most. _Now._ He watched her face and the rise and fall of her breasts the entire time. His hand drifted down once more, and then back up, this time to deftly stroke her clit. Rose cried out at the jolt of pleasure and reached down to his head, fingers sinking into his hair. He removed his hand from her sex and rested it on the bed for leverage and to keep from trembling. The smell of her arousal made his mouth water, and he leaned in to swipe his tongue over her swollen clit again and again.

Rose moaned, her hips rocking against each curl of his tongue. She tasted exquisite. Her breathy sighs and urgent moans made his cock twitch. He grinded against the sheets, seeking relief, almost couldn’t take it anymore. His tongue dove into her core, drawing out more moisture as he moved his mouth up to close it over her clit. Rose was very close to coming undone, she panted, her moans higher, breathier, driving him mad. Her hips continued to roll against his face, his mouth now closed over her clit, sucking and licking. Unable to stop himself, he slipped his hand down to his cock and stroked himself. He moaned at the relief it brought, and the vibrations of his moan caused Rose to stiffen. Her legs trembled and she became quiet as she reached the edge. All it took was one last pull of his lips against her clit and she cried out, her body arching. Her hands gripped the sheets as wave after wave of her orgasm crashed through her body. He continued to lap at her sex, drawing out aftershocks, making her soar. He pulled away at last to watch her come down, locking in the memory of how her skin was glowing with sweat, the way her face twisted in pleasure.

The Doctor’s own need for release became so great that he felt like if he held out any longer, he’d make a mess all over the sheets like an inexperienced teenager. He climbed over her again, placing kisses along her neck, up her jaw, forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. She returned the kiss lazily, every cell in her body sated. He rested his forehead against hers. “I need you,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Rose nodded and stroked his back. “I want you.” She sighed, lifting her hips.

But he was just out of reach. His cock barely brushed her entrance, but it was just enough to set him on fire. He jolted forward, causing his length to slide up through her slick heat and graze over her clit. His eyes shut tightly as he ground his teeth. His arms shook with the effort to hold back, to keep himself from slamming into her.

Rose moaned and slid her hand over his bum. “Do we need some kind of… protection?”

The Doctor shivered at her touch. He barely registered what she’d said, but through the haze, a few of his synapses caught on and pieced things together. “We’re genetically incompatible.”

Rose nodded and licked her lips. She reached down between them and he felt her warm fingers encircle his length, stroking him once, twice. Her thumb swiped over the tip to spread the moisture that had gathered there from their combined arousal.

The Doctor groaned. “Rose, don’t. Please, I need…” He lowered his body over hers as she removed her hand, his cock finally resting at her entrance. He pressed in slightly and shuddered as he buried his head in the pillow next to the crook of Rose’s shoulder. Her breasts brushed against his chest as she gasped and it all became too much for him to bear. She undulated beneath him, making his cock sink in further.

“Stay still, please,” The Doctor rasped as he tried to get ahold of himself.  He kissed her temple and longed to establish the mental connection that would make it all complete, but knew how she felt about mental intrusion. They’d have to discuss it next time. _Next time…_ He sighed, his fervor tempered slightly by the reminder that there just may not be a next time. He drew out of her slowly, partially, and thrust back in until he was buried so deep he could push no further. She moaned, tossing her head back and locking her legs around his hips.

“How is it?” he asked after finding a thread of his wits.

“So good…” she sighed, eyes closed. Her hands rubbed his back affectionately. He withdrew and slid back in, repeating the pull and push, setting up a steady rhythm that kept him satisfied just enough. This wouldn’t last, but he wanted it to. He had never before felt anything so close to absolute bliss. She sought his neck with her lips and her teeth caught a bit of flesh. He felt her core tighten around his cock in reaction to him hitting a particularly good spot. He groaned and tried it again. She arched into him, moaning. “Yes...”

He propped up slightly so he could rub her clit. She quickly began to unravel beneath him, so lost in the pleasure, her breathy pants and cries of ecstasy urged him on. “I’m, I’m…”

The Doctor found himself at the edge as he watched her come undone beneath him. He leaned in and caught a nipple in his mouth, pulling it in and tonguing the peak into a tight pebble.

Her core muscles squeezed around his cock with each pull of his mouth on her breasts. “Fuck…” he rasped as the nipple popped out of his mouth.

“Doctor,” Rose groaned. “What a dirty,” she paused to pant, “mouth.”

He answered by grinding into her, his pelvis brushing against her clit. She threw her hands over her head to grab the headboard. “Oooh…”

“Come for me, Rose,” he urged, realigning himself so he could hit that spot again and again. His fingers found her clit again and she squeezed the headboard, her hips lifting off the bed. “That’s it…”

 “Doctor!” She cried as she fell apart at the seams. He bucked into her uncontrollably at the sound of his name on her lips. With just a couple more thrusts he was spilling inside of her. The world went black for a moment, and he collapsed against her.

“Rose…” he groaned.

Rose wound her arms around him and kissed him everywhere she could reach.

He felt so heavy; he did not want to move. “Rose.” He managed to lift his head so he could look down into Rose’s eyes. “My Rose…” He found it was the only thing that came to his mind—her name, the only prayer he’d ever need to say.

Rose smiled and he swore he saw tears in her eyes. She blinked and he bent down to kiss her. She responded with more tenderness than he’d ever feel worthy of, her lips so soft against his. Her hands touched his face, fingertips brushing along his jaw and around the shell of his ear. After their lips parted, he carefully rolled off of her, but she rolled with him, keeping them joined together as they settled side by side with legs entwined. It wasn’t long before she dozed off with her nose nuzzled against his neck. He kissed the crown of her head and ran his hand up and down her arm.

In the silence that followed, the Doctor’s mind finally began to function at its typical capacity. Timelines spilled out all around, one for every atom of the universe. He often avoided singling out Rose’s timeline, but something kept pushing it closer to the forefront. It resonated with a discordant frequency, making it difficult to ignore. He sighed and pulled her tightly against him.

_But I still have so much more to show her._


End file.
